Mega Famous
"Mega Famous" is the seventh track and first single from''' '''Inception of Perfection'''', thus making it The MegaMinds' debut single. Story "Mega Famous" is a satirical track about contemporary chart-topping songs, commenting about how "with fame, it's all about being skillfully talentless." The song begins with Peteorite asking Marko Marko how to be famous, to which he replies that Peteorite should make a dance track. After the first verse, Peteorite is dissatisfied with Marko Marko's advice, dismissing it as "amateur garbage". Marko Marko responds with further steps to improve the dance track, which prove to be "not bad"; however, Peteorite expresses that he wants to be "mega famous", to which Marko Marko provides "MegaMind imagination for perfect music creation" and the dance track becomes overblown with "crazy, mega techno" and "mindless explosions". The track breaks for a moment as Peteorite declares himself "mega famous" before returning to the overwhelming noise. The track ends quietly, with Marko Marko delightfully repeating the title. Lyrics Peteorite: Yo, Marko Marko! Marko Marko: Oh yeah, Peteorite? Peteorite: I wanna be famous Marko Marko: No sweat, kid, it’s easy these days. What’re you thinking? Peteorite: I don’t know, but I don’t wanna put any effort in I’ve got minimal talent and I hate other people. What’s the quickest way? Marko Marko: That’s never stopped anyone before, you wanna make a dance track, bro Take a basic beat like this one and just follow these steps Pick up the tempo Drop a little bass Say very few words Then you’ll rock this place Tempo! Bass! Words! Place! Tempo! Bass! Words! Then you’ll rock this place Peteorite: Yo, Marko Marko! Marko Marko: Oh yeah, Peteorite? Peteorite: That’s amateur garbage! Do you really think that will make me big time? Marko Marko: Fo’ sho’! With fame, it’s all about being skillfully talentless Peteorite: Well exactly, I’m gonna be famous! Marko Marko: True that! Now listen carefully Clap those hands Bassline more shitty Add some laser sounds Then you’ll rock this city Clap! Shitty! Lasers! City! Clap! Shitty! Lasers! Then you’ll rock this city Peteorite: Yo, Marko Marko! Marko Marko: Oh yeah, Peteorite? Peteorite: That’s not bad, I can feel myself getting famous Marko Marko: I can see you getting famous, Peteorite Peteorite: But I’m a MegaMind, I wanna be mega famous Marko Marko: Now you’re talking, Peteorite. Just remember this: It takes a little more than those who’ve come before MegaMind imagination for perfect music creation Crazy, mega techno Bassline so perverse Mindless explosions Then you’ll rock this universe Techno! Perverse! Explosions! Universe! Techno! Perverse! Explosions! MegaMinds rule the universe! Do the basketball! Do the basketball! Do the basketball! Do the MegaBall! Peteorite: Yo, Marko Marko! Marko Marko: Oh yeah, Peteorite? Petorite: Now I’m mega famous Marko Marko: Aww shit! MegaMinds... Words! Bass! Techno! Place! Shitty! Perverse! Explosions! MegaMinds rule the universe! Bass! (Mega famous) In your face! (Mega famous) Techno! (Mega famous) Electro! (Mega famous) Shitty! (Mega famous) Words not witty! (Mega famous) Do it all! (Mega famous) Then do the MegaBall! (Mega famous) (Mega famous) (Mega famous) MegaBall! x2 Mega famous... Personnel * Marko Marko – lead vocals, writer, programming * Neil Beforeme – backing vocals, programming * Peteorite – backing vocals, programming Trivia * Length: 5:00 Category:Marko Marko tracks Category:Singles Category:Tracks